


Arranged

by Hopefulwriter



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pining, Unrelated AU, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 07:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19204894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopefulwriter/pseuds/Hopefulwriter
Summary: Thor had grown up with Loki. Ever since he could remember the other had been by his side, willing to help with things or cause mischief around the palace or its grounds. He was Thors best friend, loyal and amazing.





	Arranged

**Author's Note:**

> I finished this one a while ago and have only just got around to posting it, its something a bit different from what I normally write. Thor and Loki aren’t related in any way here btw. 
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you like it and let me know what you think!

~

 

Thor had grown up with Loki. Ever since he could remember the other had been by his side, willing to help with things or cause mischief around the palace or its grounds. He was Thors best friend, loyal and amazing. He looked up to him when he was a boy, awed by the others ability with magic when he was only gifted in his strength. He used to love when the other boy would create light shows with every shape and color imaginable, all controlled by his hands as he manipulated them, like the magical equivalent of what he now knows as fireworks from his time spent on earth. He had a special relationship with Loki, the boy polite with others but only seeming truly comfortable around him. He had often wondered how Loki came to be there. They are not brothers, for that he is certain. He remembers his father telling him that from when he had first been old enough to ask, too young to tell that Loki was different from himself. His father had told him that Loki was his ‘special friend’, that he would always be by his side, and that explanation had been enough to appease him then. 

He starts to question things as he grows. When Loki goes off to who-knows-where every day when he thinks Thor won't notice. It makes him feel worried that his friend won't want him any longer, that both of them older perhaps made Loki want someone different. His worries were quelled when he asked the other, the other adolescent reassuring him that his thoughts are incorrect, instead saying that he has started taking lessons for his magic, wanting to hone his skill. Thor doesn't question it, trusting that Loki wouldn't lie to him about such a thing. So with no reason to doubt it he takes it as the truth, accepting this new development and glad that Loki is doing something he likes.

It all comes crashing down one day, when he comes of age. He gets summoned to the throne room, Loki nowhere in sight, which is unusual but as the summons is sent from his father he isn't able to make him wait. 

He walks through the grand halls that he thinks of as home then through to the throne room, guards opening the grand door. He walks briskly towards where the Allfather is sat upon his lavish throne, but stops short when he catches sight of Loki. The others gaze is downcast as he stands next to Thor's mother, staring resolutely at the stone floor. Thors brows furrow as he looks to both his mother and father, wondering what could be going on. “As you have come of age it is time for us to tell you what is to be expected,” his father's voice resounds around the space, authoritative and clear.

Though confused Thor nods. “I do not understand what Loki has to do with this, father,” he says, noticing how Loki's gaze flicks to meet his minutely.

The Allfather chuckles. “Well Loki is the main thing i wanted to talk about.” Thor jumps to question him but the man raises a hand. “It is nothing like you think, i assure you. But do you remember when I told you what Loki was to you?” Thor nods. “You probably didn't quite understand what i meant then, but when you were younger your mother and i thought it would be good for you to have a friend, someone you could talk to, but now that you are of age Loki shall take on a different role.”

“And what will that be?” Thor asks, wondering what else Loki could possibly do.

“He is to be your betrothed, Thor.”

Thor is shocked, why would he need such a thing? Did Loki agree to this? By the look on his face he doesn’t seem to have. “What?”

“We understand your confusion, but this is natural, we thought it would be better for you to get to know Loki before you are to wed.” Thor's mother stays silent, giving him a shaky smile although it doesn't comfort him.

“Wed? How was i supposed to know that Loki was to be my partner? Did he know?” Thor asks him, a tense set to his shoulders at the thought of this happening against Loki's will. 

“He knew, he is the peace treaty given by his realm to this one, he has known what this means to his people since he came.”

“He is no trophy,” Thor seethes, taking great offence to the other being talked about in that manor. His jaw clenches. “Loki should have a right to refuse this.”

“He is willing,” the Allfather assures.

Knowing he won’t change his father's mind Thor nods tightly, then turns to leave. His cloak billowing behind him as he strides out of the grand room, a bitter taste on his tongue. 

He goes to train, punching a dummy until his knuckles throb, turning the skin red. He doesn't notice though, too focused on getting his frustrations out the only way he knows how. 

He hears footsteps he vaguely registers in favour of the dummy, still feeling tense though it doesn't seem to be helping. He hears the person clear their throat quietly, and he stops, panting for breath he didn’t know he was short of. “What do you want?” He questions them.

“I- i am sorry i didn't tell you sooner.” It's Loki. The others voice is brittle in tone, not one Thor has ever heard before, especially with the stutter.

“It is fine,” Thor says.

“It isn't, i was told that I shouldn’t but i still should have told you.”

Thor turns to look at him at that. “Who told you that? It is your right to oppose this.”

“But it isn't,” Loki bursts acidly. “I am my realms peace treaty, a bargaining chip to ensure war won't break out. I know what is to be expected of me, and i shall fulfil that role.”

“When did you start thinking of yourself in this way?” Thor asks him, disheartened by Loki's deprecating talk.

“I have been taking… lessons, which are required of me, so that i know what i am to do.” And the way he smiles as if to reassure breaks Thor in a way he has never felt.

Thor doesn't know what he means, what is it that Loki is meant to do? “I- i do not like this, and i will try to do something about it, because you do not deserve to be placed in this position.”

Loki give him a smile as if he knows that this won't work, but he nods nonetheless.

Thor tries to get through to his father, tell him that he refuses to trap Loki into a marriage that neither of them want, but no matter how he argues and reasons his father will not listen, and continues on with wedding plans. He can't deal with this the way he normally can, with hard fists and biting punches, now he has to use his words, though he's never been good with them, and he wishes he could have Loki who would be better to argue with his eloquent way of expression. 

All the while Loki seems to become only a part of himself as he was before, the lessons that he talked about probably having a large effect on him. Thor hates it, his best friend has turned into something else: a quiet, blank form of what he used to be, and it scares him, though he's never one to scare easily. 

The day of the wedding comes, and Thor wants to get it over with as soon as possible. Guests from across the nine realms had attended, it was a serious occasion but it doesn't feel genuine. He's supposed to walk out and marry the person they all believe him to love, and while he may love Loki, it isn't in this way. He feels like he's playing a role, not entirely the true version of himself, like one of the plays his father watches. He withstands the servants dressing him in a fine robe, the silken fabric encrusted with gold and glistening jewels. He doesn't feel like he should, as a man about to wed, it doesn't feel magical like he had imagined when he was young. He feels the bubbling nerves in his stomach, but he puts that down to the crowd that he can hear past the walls. 

He stands at the altar, his nervousness growing into a melting pot in his belly, and his breath catches as music starts to play, the crowd hushed at the sound of it. He sees Loki, dressed in a long tunic, walking towards him. His hair is in a thick braid, flowers placed along the length of it, and the bubbling nerves swell and overflow. He feels enraptured by the sight of the other, his attention solely on Loki in a way he has never experienced before. When Loki catches his gaze with a tight smile he feels like nothing else matters, and he isn't quite sure what that means yet.

The ceremony goes well enough, despite the turmoil in Thors mind. Though Loki looks beautiful he can see a sadness in his eyes, the green of them dulled slightly, and it seems as though he's forcing himself to catch Thor's gaze as their vows are spoken. 

After that things go back to some form of normal, rarely seeing Loki as he always finds a way to keep himself occupied, Thor only seeing him at meals most days. The feeling of the ring is unusual to get used to, the gold heavy on his finger, and Thor almost doesn't want to wear it, thinking it a betrayal to Loki, a physical representation of his so called ‘duty.’ 

“How are things going Thor?” His father asks when they are around the table eating, the food plentiful but Thor doesn't really have his normal appetite. He knows what his father is saying but he decides to ignore the meaning. 

“Things are going,” Thor pauses, trying to find the right word. “Well, father.”

His father chuckles. “With Loki, i mean,” he says, as if the man in question isn't sitting at the table, obviously not wanting to let it go.

His gaze darts to where Loki is sat, picking at the food in his plate with his fork, keeping his eyes on it resolutely. Thor averts his eyes, fidgeting with his wedding ring in his lap. “Everything is fine father.”

His father doesn't say anything for a second but changes the subject shortly after, the awkward air not quite returning to normal. 

Loki begins to spend more time around the palace, and for that Thor is glad, as he had been worried about the amount of time that he seemed to have been shut away having ‘lessons.’ The other is still quiet around him, but polite in a way that he had only been with others before. Thor often finds him in the library, sat reading a book, and it feels like Loki is avoiding him. 

Thor joins him one day, though he doesn’t have an interest in the books like Loki does, he picks up a random one from a shelf, settling down on a plush lounger. He can admit that he has no idea what he's reading, the information not sinking in. He just ends up reading the same line over and over, his attention too occupied by Loki anyway, his gaze flicking to the other occasionally. Once they catch each other’s gazes, and he could swear that he sees Loki blush as he swiftly looks back to his book, and he counts that as an achievement.

He continues with this newfound tactic, spending much of his spare time in the library. He almost expected Loki to leave when he came in after a time, but the other doesn't seem to mind, and in turn Thor finds the library to be a common ground for the both of them, where they both feel comfortable to just… be, with each other, without the strains their relationship seems to have accumulated. Thor just sits some days, wanting to speak, to say something to Loki that could come close to fixing things, but the words never come to him, instead sitting stagnant on his tongue. 

He is glad that they have this at least, but Thor doesn't know how long it will all last, before Loki gets tired of him. He thinks Loki may just do it to appease him, the silence so un-Loki like and Thor almost wishes for the other man's sharp tongue to return, even biting insults seeming better than the endless quiet.

It all comes to a head one day when Loki heaves a sigh from his place on his seat, closing his book and putting it aside. And it makes Thor want to look to him, find out what’s wrong, but he acts oblivious, scanning his eyes over his book. There's the shifting of wooden chair legs as Thor assumes Loki sits down, and he finally breaks his gaze away from his book. Loki's expression is unreadable, only a hint of curiosity in his eyes. He sits perched on the chair, his hands laced and resting on his lap, his form is tight, and though it would be unreadable to anyone else Thor notices it. It's only when Thor places his book on his legs that he seems to gain the confidence to ask, “why are you here?”

Thor looks at him strangely, having expected many other questions other than that one. “I am here to read, much like you.”

Loki huffs, shifting in his seat. “You have never had an interest in books in all the years of your existence, why would you have decided to now?” He asks, and Thor can't quite formulate a reply. “No, i know why, because even though i have been trying to give you distance you still follow after me like a pup, i thought you would rather the distance from your ‘betrothed’ than being forced into my company.” 

The words don't come as sharp as Thor would have expected, more like Loki is just stating the truth, and Thor doesn't know how to feel about the fact that Loki is so conscious of how Thor feels about all this that he took it upon himself to stay away. Though, a little voice in his mind says, he may have wanted to stay away from you of his own preference, and he hastily quiets it. “But i like your company, even with all of this, i still want to be near you, we are still… friends, and i wouldn't wish for that to change.”

If Loki was opposed to the use of the word ‘friends’ he doesn't show it. “I wouldnt think you would choose to be in my company with my past, deceptions.” 

“You did nothing, it was father who decided things,” Thor says gently, quick to reassure. There's a lapse in conversation, silence washing over them for a while, and Thor almost can't remember the last time they sat in comfortable silence outside of the library. 

“Well, you had about as much choice as i did in the matter,” Loki says quietly, a tight smile on his lips which Thor returns.

That reminds Thor of something that had been plaguing his thoughts from the moment the words were spoken, and he just hopes Loki doesn't take what he is about to say wrong. “My father said you willing, is that true?” Thor asks carefully, finally getting the question off of his chest after what feels like centuries. 

Loki's face turns impassive, his eyes losing their deep emerald shine. He looks somewhat scared, past his frown, his balled hands showing his anxiety. “I- what are you asking me? That i wanted to force you into this which i knew you would be opposed to?” He grits out, still trying to have some forced lightness in his voice despite the tension it holds.

Thor's eyes widen. “No! No, of course not, i couldn't think that of you, i just want to know what father meant by that, i just do not know why he would say such a thing.”

“He could have said it to appease you, did you think of that?” Loki points out.

“Of course, but he seemed so sure that i am not certain.”

Loki lets out a deep sigh, resting back into the chair as though the conversation has exhausted him. “I did not want this to happen, but i still agreed, he asked and i said… yes, i do not know what came over me to say it, but i didn't think i had a choice either way,” Loki admits, his gaze anywhere other than Thor. “I feel guilty for it, selfish, because i should have said no.” 

“As you said, you had no choice, there was nothing you could have done. But why do you feel selfish for saying yes?”

Loki's lips purse, as if trying to keep himself from replying, or contemplating whether he should. “Loki, tell me,” Thor almost begs.

The other makes an almost pained noise, so strange for Loki that it concerns Thor. “I am not sure you would appreciate the answer,” Loki says tightly. 

“How can you be sure if you do not tell me?” Thor reasons, almost wanting to reach out and comfort the man.

Loki lets out a bark of a laugh. “I am more than sure how much this will change your view of me.” 

“Do not make me beg, Loki, though I will if you continue.”

Loki laughs. “I don’t think I have ever seen you beg, you must be truly desperate.”

“I would do anything for you,” Thor says earnestly. “Please tell me.”

Loki seems taken aback, his eyes softening at the quiet words. “Just promise me that things will not change between us, i know this will anger you, i understand that, but i don't want to lose you, not for this,” Loki seems resolute.

Thor just keeps quiet, not wanting to put Loki off of saying whatever this thing may be, so he settles with a firm nod. 

Loki takes a beat before opening his mouth, the words flowing finally. “When we were young i looked up to you, admired everything about you, saw you grow as i did. You could call it love, pure then, but as i grew older it changed, twisted, and i noticed things about you that i never has before, the training that you had began doing getting rid of the youth in your face. It scared me, still does, but until now i tried not to tell you, i didn't want you to feel obligated to be with me, as i knew the rejection would give you guilt, but i suppose we don't have any choice now. I didn't mean to say what i did to your father, either, though i did not want to lie, i just felt under pressure for an answer and said it,” Loki pauses, seeming tired after all of that. “I am truly sorry.”

“There is no need to be sorry,” Thor tells him, reaching out to rest his hand on the others knee. “You needn’t be, when this is something you cannot control.”

Loki lets a frustrated breath out through his nose. “But i should,” he says, then dwindles off, at a loss for appropriate words but not wanting Thor to speak again lest he break his heart, because Loki knows it's only a matter of time.

“You can’t, for if you could i would not feel as i do, as i have tried, just the same,” Thor admits, his thumb soothing unconsciously at Loki's knee all the while.

Loki looks almost as if he can't bring himself to believe the words that had just come from the other man in front of him, telling himself that he misheard somehow. “What?” Loki asks, all eloquence suddenly gone.

Thor gives him a quiet, good-natured chuckle. “I have never known you to be at a loss for words Loki.”

“This time there is good reason,” Loki says. “But- you're sure? You do… feel the same?”

“Yes, of course, there is no doubt of how strongly i feel for you, Loki,” Thor assures, still nervous that the other man doesn't feel the same, but he tries to push the feeling down.

Loki lets out a happy chuckle. “You have no idea how happy that makes me, i never thought I’d see the day that you would actually feel the same.”

“And i am just sorry it took me so long, i have left you with doubt for too long,” Thor says woefully.

“Well, I’m just glad that you came to your senses eventually, i am surprised you even realised at all,” Loki playfully mocks, finally restored to his old ways, glad to have his sorrows behind him.

Thor gives a laugh. “You love me regardless of my shortcomings,” he says, and Loki certainly can't argue with that.

 

~

**Author's Note:**

> And thats it! Kudos and comments are always appreciated and come see me over on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Hopefulwriter_) or alternatively on [Tumblr](https://hopeful--writer.tumblr.com)
> 
> And I hope you have an awesome day/night!


End file.
